


Alola Romance

by RunusBrewblade



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, comission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Ash meets up with an old friend and rekindles a spark of love
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 20





	Alola Romance

Ash closed his eyes, taking a moment to feel the cool breeze that came in with the tide. The smell of the salty ocean tickled his nose before he opened his eyes to gaze at the evening sun as it made its way across the clear blue sky. He couldn’t believe it had already been a year since he came to Alola. One year of making new friends, battling strong opponents, overcoming challenges, and even winning his first-ever pokemon league. He still couldn’t believe he did it. It felt like some odd dream that would fade at any moment.   
“We did it bud. We won the Alola pokemon league. Can you believe if buddy?” Ask spoke while looking at his partner Pikachu that was sitting next to him. The small yellow mouse pokemon smiled at Ash, hopping onto his shoulder before nuzzling his cheek against Ash’s.  
“Hehehe you were awesome buddy.” Ash scratched Pikachu behind one of his ears, enjoying the little moment they were sharing.   
“Well, we best get going. She’s going to be here soon and we don’t want to be late now do we?” Ash chuckled a little before standing up. Brushing the sand from his shorts he gave Pikachu a moment to settle on his shoulder before setting off down the beach. Today he was going to meet up with an old friend, someone he hadn’t seen in over a year. He couldn’t help but feel a bit excited upon seeing her again, eager to know what she had been up to since he last saw her.   
“This is going to be great Pikachu. Oh man, wait until I tell her about how we won the pokemon league. Bet she’ll be so happy and excited for us.” Ash smiled to himself while hurrying down the sandy beach to Hau’oli City. He had promised to meet her there in the evening.   
“Almost there buddy, you're as much as I am aren’t you?”   
“Pika, Pikachu!” Pikachu spoke aloud while climbing up on Ash’s hat. After almost an hour of walking, they arrived at the beaches of Hau’oli City. The white sandy beaches had a few people on them. Mostly families enjoying an evening meal together while enjoying the clear waters. Ash looked around, trying to see any sign of her. After a few minutes, he almost gave up when out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar-looking woman looking over at him.   
“Serena! Here Serena over here!” He waved his hands in the air, trying to get her attention on him. His eyes widen as she looks towards him. She was dressed in a red bikini with a sheer skirt around her waist. Her body was curvier and had a much fuller look to it, making him blush as he remembered how she had kissed him before leaving for Hoenn. Her hair was still short and she wore a white sun hat on top of it. She gave him a big smile before hurrying down to meet him.   
“Ash! Oh, Ash! Wow, look at you! I guess Alola has been treating you nice.” She spoke while giving him a great big hug. Her body pressed tightly against his own.   
“It’s great to see you, Serena. I’m happy you can come here.” Quickly returning the tight hug he lifted her off the sand for a second before putting her back down.  
“Of course. How could I say no when you invited me here silly. I heard along the way you won the pokemon league here?”   
Ash blushed a little while rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, I did. It was such a tough fight but I actually won it.”   
“I wish I could have seen it but knowing you I bet it was the best fight anyone has ever seen in Alola.” She smiled softly while staring at him. “How have you been through? I haven’t heard much from you in a year.”   
“I’m fine. Got new pokemon, took on the island challenges, learned about Z moves, and even gone to other worlds. What about you?”   
Serena’s eyes widen at his achievements. “Nothing as crazy as you that is for sure. I competed in the Hoenn Pokemon contest. It was so different than I imagined. Battling while performing. I don’t think I would have done so well if it wasn’t for the fact I watched you battle all the time. It was a huge help for me and my team.”   
Ash could feel his cheeks blush from the complement. “Ahhh thanks. It’s good to see you again Serena. Want to walk along the beach and see some of the sights?”   
“I would love that Ash.” She smiled before taking his hand and tugging him along. 

The pair made their way down the white sandy beaches, catching up about their adventures, the rivals they faced, the ups and downs that came their way. They slowly made their way from the public beaches and found themselves alone. Serena looked over onto the sea, the setting sun painting the bright blue waters shades of red, yellow, and orange.   
“It’s so beautiful here Ash. I could stay here forever and never feel like I am homesick you know?”   
“Yeah, I know what you mean. Alola feels like a second home for me as well. It just feels...right you know.” he glanced at her, losing himself while admiring her. The light from the sun made her eyes shine brighter. He couldn’t help but smile while staring at her. Serena glanced over and giggled a little.   
“See something you like Ash?” She playfully teased him.   
“Ahhhh sorry guess I was just thinking how lovely you looked is all.” He blushed at his own little confession.   
“Ohhhh” Serena’s cheeks burned bright but she smiled before glancing back at him. “Well, I don’t mind if you keep looking.”   
It was Ash’s turn to blush. He looked back to her, the memories of when they departed at the airport coming back to him. How she had kissed him goodbye out of the blue. He couldn’t deny that he often thought about it.   
“Hey, Serena.”   
“Yes, Ash what..” Serena’s voice was cut short as Ash suddenly pressed his own lips against hers. Her eyes grew large, her skin burned hot, a dozen thoughts raced through her mind but were quickly silenced as she leaned into the kiss. Closing her eyes she took this moment to truly enjoy it and now worry about it ending so quickly.   
After a few minutes, Ash parted his lips from her. His face flushed but a smile hugging his lips. “Been wanting to do that ever since the airport. Glad I was able to get a chance this time.” He grins at her before Pikachu hopes up onto his head.   
Serena giggles a bit, her own face red from the kiss. “Took you long enough. So want to walk around a bit longer on the beach then?”   
“Actually I was hoping we could go out and get something to eat. Maybe call it a date?”   
Serena's smile widens as she sudden;y hugged Ash. “Oh, I would love that. I bet there are lots of great places to eat here!”   
“Hehe, you bet there are. Come on let me show you a few of my favorites.” Ash laughed while taking Serena’s hand into his own. The pair smiling at one another before turning around and heading down the soft sands, hands together they took their time to return to the city, talking about their dreams and wishes and what the future may hold for the pair.


End file.
